The Demon-Kit (Warriors Creepypasta)
by AstroCarrot
Summary: Graykit's story is the bloodiest one of them all. "Th- that was an accident," he stammered. Deerpaw snorted, glad to have found Graykit's weak point. "Sureee," the brown tabby mumbled, dragging the 'e' out. "That's it!" Graykit screeched. He dived at Deerpaw and slashed his neck. The apprentice could hardly fight back. Cover by @LeafpoolM from Wattpad
1. Characters

Characters

Graykit- Small gray innocent looking kit. Don't be fooled by his youth; he knows 100 ways to kill a cat

Bloodpool- Graykit's Dark Forest mentor. He is a deep rusty red color; and that's not because he is naturally red

Sweetwish- Graykit's sister. She is white from tail to nose. Her light yellow eyes added to that give her the appearance of an angel

Deerpaw- Graykit's deceased brother and also his first kill. Small brown tom with white rings on his tail

Waterwhisp- Graykit's mother. Appears like Sweetwish.

Coldheart- Graykit's father. Jet black with cold blue eyes.

Flowerstar- Leader of ThuderClan. Her brother is Blueclaw; Moonlight's mate

Snowkit- Graykit accidentally killed her while play fighting. Her father is Blueclaw and her mother is Moonlight

Blueclaw- Gray tom with icy blue eyes. He is Moonlight's mate and Snowkit's father

Moonlight- White she-cat with gray spots. Her mate is Blueclaw and Snowkit is her only kit

Duskcloud- A brown tom who is Sweetwishs mate

Dawnkit- a small tom that looks exactly like Graykit. He is Duskcloud and Sweetwish's kit.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

Graykit growled. "Why was I cast out, not you," he yelled.

Deerpaw growled in response. "You seem to be doing better, killer," he spat.

The words dung into Graykit's heart like a pair of claws. It stung to be called that.

"I haven't killed a single cat," he screeched in fury, wanting to change that.

Deerpaw's face contorted in a mixture of confusion and anger. "What about Snowkit," he sneered.

Graykit froze.

(Flashback)

Graykit slashed his claws at a piece of bark Soon, all that remained was dust. Satisfied, he turned around. Walking back into camp, he nodded his head in greeting to Blacknose.

"Hello," he meowed politely to the deputy.

Blacknose smiled. "Hello Graykit. Don't go to far from camp," she warned, padding over to Flowerstar to discuss somehing.

Quickly bored, Graykit walked over to the stream. He kicked a rock in and. Watched the strong current pull it away. A soft breeze blew through his fur.

"Whatcha doing Graykit." The kit whirled around to see a tiny white kit.

"Nothing really Snowkit," he told the younger cat.

"Wanna play?"

Graykit got up."Sure."

Snowkit got in stance and play growled. Graykit growled back, already enjoying the play-fight.

Watching her body movements, Graykit knew Snowkit was planning an attack. He saw her left leg muscle tense, and he leaped to the right. Confused,Snowkit tackled a leaf.

Graykit laughed triumphantly. "Its not over," Snowkit cried out. He chuckled.

"No its not." Graykit launched forward, twisting his body in a full circle. He nailed Snowkit in the neck.

She fell back limp. Her eyes glazed over. Graykit got up. "I- I killed her?" he asked himself in disbelief.

Glancing around the camp, he didn't see any other cats, so he roughly dragged Snowkit and dropped her in the stream. He watched as her body floated away, limbs twitching as she was still alive

Graykit turned around to see his brother Deerkit.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Th- that was an accident," he stammered.

Deerpaw snorted, glad to have found Graykit's weak point. "Sureee," the brown tabby mumbled, dragging the 'e' out.

"That's it!" Graykit screeched. He dived at Deerpaw and slashed his neck.

The apprentice could hardly fight back.


	3. Chapter 1

Graykit stalked a rabbit. He was downwind; hiding on the side of a hill. The rabbit's ears twitched and Graykit held his breath as he stared at it.

He was a expert killer, but that didn't mean prey didn't escape from him.

They young rouge leaped up, pushing off with his hind legs. He landed next to the rabbit, which immediately took off. Graykit followed it; dodging dead trees as he chased it through the forest.

Eventually, Graykit caught up and snapped its neck. Satisfied, he strutted back to his camp, rabbit hanging from his jaws.

By the time he had reached it, the sun was already setting. He set the rabbit down next to his hollow tree. The piece of prey transformed before his eyes. It became Bloodpool, his Dark Forest mentor.

"Hey," Graykit complained," That was my dinner!"

Bloodpool snorted.

"Whatever. Listen up, because a rabbit's life energy doesn't hold me down here for long," the tom explained.

Graykit noticed that his normally blood-red fur had patches of white. He must not of killed in a while...

Bloodpool flicked his ears. "Pay attention, he snapped. "Anyways, Waterwhisp is coming."

Graykit stiffened in fear.

(FLASHBACK)

"Come on my little warrior," Waterwhisp purred, stroking his head with her tail. Proud, Graykit stalked out of the nursery, the white she-cat not far behind.

A rough voice startled Graykit. "Graykit. Good luck," his father, Coldheart, meowed gruffly.

The young kit smiled; thinking about what it would be like to be a warrior.

Flowerstar started the ceremony. "Deerpaw, your mentor wil-."

"Snowkit! I found Snowkit!" A sharp voice screeched. Moonlight ran into the clearing. "She's dead," the silvery she-cat whispered, sinking to the ground.

Blueclaw and Appleflame rushed over to her. "Its okay," Appleflame soothed her sister. "Who killed my daughter?" Blueclaw roared.

Graykit flinched as Blueclaw's gaze passed over the crowd; then settled on him.

"Graykit!" Deerk- Deerpaw cried out," He did it!"

Graykit gasped. Murmurs spread through the crowd. "Hes just a kit," Coldheart objected.

"I found his fur in Snowkit's wound," Moonlight's terrified cry rang.

Deerpaw and Sweetpaw turned to their brother. "You are lucky you never became an apprentice yo- you rat!" Sweetpaw spat.

Fur on end, Graykit raced into the forest.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Waterwhisp." The she-cat had a calming effect on Graykit. She could stop him from hurting her!

"We have to go," Graykit gasped.

Bloodpool began to fade. "Just remember, you can't always run.

Okay, let me give you some..something.

Graykit was trained by Bloodpool in dreams but he disappeared once he ran away, More detail coming up on that.


End file.
